


It's My Life

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Song-In-Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: A Jamko Song-In-Pictures to the song ''It's My Life'' by Bon Jovi.





	It's My Life

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn't know (which probably isn't many), Will Estes stared in the actual music video to this song.

This ain't a song for the broken hearted

 

No silent prayer for faith departed

 

I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

 

You're gonna hear my voice

 

When I shout it out loud

 

It's my life

 

It's now or never

 

I ain't gonna live forever

 

I just wanna live while I'm alive

 

(It's my life)

 

My heart is like an open highway

 

Like Frankie said I did it my way

 

I just want to live while I'm alive

 

It's my life

 

This is for the ones who stood their ground

 

It's for Tommy and Gina, who never backed down

 

Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake

 

Luck, it ain't enough

 

You've got to make your own breaks

 

It's my life

 

And it's now or never

 

I ain't gonna live forever

 

I just want to live while I'm alive

 

(It's my life)

 

My heart is like an open highway

 

Like Frankie said I did it my way

 

I just want to live while I'm alive

 

It's my life

 

You better stand tall when they're calling you out

 

Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

 

It's my life

 

And it's now or never

 

I ain't gonna live forever

 

I just want to live while I'm alive

 

(It's my life)

 

My heart is like an open highway

 

Like Frankie said I did it my way

 

I just want to live while I'm alive

 

(It's my life)

 

And it's now or never

 

I ain't gonna live forever

 

I just want to live while I'm alive

 

(It's my life)

 

My heart is like an open highway

 

Like Frankie said I did it my way

 

I just want to live while I'm alive

 

It's my life

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the 'Like Frankie said I did it my way' pictures aren't Jamie or Eddie pics, but I just couldn't help it.
> 
> Out of the three gifs used, only one is mine (the wedding fight scene), the others I found online.


End file.
